The Average Joe
by xInkPhantomx
Summary: An average Joe is sucked into a world of fantasy where he meets many unusual characters. Little does he know, that he will be involved in saving this world.


**THE AVERAGE JOE**

This store may start like any other, a normal guy living his normal life. Well this is my story, my name is Jonathan Andrew Sinclair. Yeah the classic boring main character named Joe. You all will think that what happened to me was an adventure full of interesting nice creatures and people. If it's your case, you got no idea of how wrong you are.

-Joe

Part I

**CHAPTER ONE**

**MY "GREAT APPEREANCE" OR SOMETHING**

It started like any other day. "Joe" woke up, took a shower and did as normal until he walked to his mother's car.

-"I'll get my bag!"- He shouted –"Man, why the hell is my bag in the car trunk…? Can this woman make my life worse?"-

-"Hunny, remember you're taking care of Grandpa Joe this afternoon"- She said with her "bitchy grin" or so he defined it.

-"Yeah, yeah whatever"- Indeed she could worsen his life.

One beautiful morning there was a blond dark dressed man and intriguing blue-green eyes, prancing around a meadow throwing pretty pink flowers into the air while singing Madonna's 'Like a Virgin' and-

-"WHAT THE HELL?!!-" Yells the blond man "-I'm doing NO such thing-"

Alright, alright. In the woods near the gates of a town, there hid a young man in the bushes waiting for the appropriate moment to stealthily enter past the guards. He was a handsome man, blond hair which he didn't bother to fix, letting it go wild instead. His eyes were an odd sight, half blue- half green and they possessed a wise glow to them. He wore a dark green button down sleeveless shirt and black baggy pants, two dark grey belts and black combat boots. He looked disheveled and dirty, as if he had traveled a long distance. His weapons, two elbow blades, were in his hands. Finally, one of the guards looked to his partner and started talking to him. There was an excellent opening just waiting for him to take. But he never got the chance.

Back in the "Real World" Joe opened the trunk's door and as he took out his bag he spotted an odd shiny opening.

-"What's this"- He mumbled as he slipped softly his fingers through it. He started feeling like it was sucking his body in. So here we find Joe, falling across the sky as he shouted one of his popular quotes:

-"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON???!!!!" - Then… it happened finally, he landed. But not on the ground.

-"Hey! What's wrong with you?!"- The blond man asked in a yelling at Joe.

-"Get off my back now, you're breaking it! You're not nice to have on!!!"

-"So…that explains why I felt something poking my ass…"- Joe replied simply

The blond man stood up throwing Joe off his back.

-"Damn it, you asshole!"- Joe shouted getting annoyed

-"Stop calling me asshole, dumbass!"- The blond-head shouted getting the guard's attention.

-"Who are you anyway?"- Joe asked standing there with his hands in his pockets.

-"My name is Casey…and who the heck are you?"- The blond guy said rudely.

-"Jonathan...well…Joe"- He said as he looked around –"Where am I?"

-"In the Woods of The Dragoons"- Casey muttered. Joe lifted a brow as he looked at him.

-"So…that tells me…?"- His sarcasm was notorious on his straight serious face.

-"It tells you, you're weird and stupid"- The blond man replied. Joe looked at Casey's elbow blades.

-"What's that for?"- He poked them.

-"They help me pick flowers…"- Casey said sarcastically, leaning against a tree grinning.

-"I mean…is there a war going on here or something?"- Joe said.

-"A long time ago, there's been a Fuhrer ruling over this Country. This Fuhrer's name is Kümmer Von Unglück and he came here and destroyed everything we had and killed the innocent people living here. No one knows for certain why, but he did. Now there are a few people like me who are sick of it and plan on kicking their asses, so don't plan on ruining it."- It was a little too late, since the guards already spotted them and decided to attack.

-"Oh shit! Thanks Joe!"- Casey shouted at him as he ran into the guards starting to fight. Joe just yawned lazily and sat down under a tree, leaving the blond man alone in the fight.

-"HEY! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD DO SOMETHING SINCE YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS??!!"- Casey yelled at him while stabbing a guard. Joe just lifted his eyes.

-"Like I asked to fall from the sky in here and get lost with a cheap British accented boy…"- He yelled back his response.

-"Move you idiot!!!"- Casey shouted as hard as he could. But Joe just sighed at this, slowly he stood up and walked to him.

-"Alright but stop bothering me. Now…how am I supposed to kill these guys if I got no weapon?"- He wondered as he heard Casey's piercing scream, knowing he wasn't ok and he shouldn't be slacking around while he was in danger. Joe's bored look changed in one blink. His eyes looked fired up and he smiled taking out a small dagger he had hidden in his pocket.

-"Here I go!"- Joe shouted as he moved almost as fast as the wind ripping the guards' heads off. Casey smiled softly but Joe ignored him, Casey somehow felt happy and proud of finding someone so strong, almost as he. Casey then got fired up and his sight changed as well. His eyes looked like if he was possessed and odd markings appeared upon his face. This made the guards still standing run for their lives. Suddenly Joe looked at Casey, who instantly glanced at him.

-"Wow you're good"- Casey smirked –"_almost_ like me"- .

-"Yeah, right. Now that I helped you, get me out of here…" Joe said as he put the dagger in it's pocket again.

-"No way, I need you to help me fight the Fuhrer"-

-"I can't, I have to go back to my home"-

-"Look I won't beg you, stay here, help me and I'll help you get back to your world"-

-"Fine…" Joe closed his eyes and sighed a bit stressed. He just couldn't picture what his future would be like but he also needed a rest from his mother and everyone. He usually thought he was useless there.

-"Who would need me anyway…" Joe said looking down –"I'm nothing important for people in my world"-

Casey looked over at Joe giving him a sympathetic look, understanding how he felt.

-"Well…we need to move, but first we need help to enter the town"-

( Kümmer Von Unglück comes from German, meaning Misfortune and Sadness)


End file.
